


The Burger Dare

by thewaywardavenger



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dinner, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardavenger/pseuds/thewaywardavenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ordinary dinner turns into a battle of wills... and lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Burger Dare

**Author's Note:**

> There is some swearing, just to warn you.

They were eating in some fast food restaurant, Shaun didn't pay attention to the sign when they walked in. Desmond had been complaining about food since we got into the city and ordered the biggest hamburger on the menu when they got there. Shaun ordered the same not really caring what he got. They picked a table in the corner slightly out of the way from foot traffic making Shaun raise an eyebrow in amusement while Desmond just plopped in the seat facing the crowd but away from the security camera that was obviously placed in a ceiling corner. Shaun decided to have some fun with this lunch break. He slid next to Desmond, probably too close for normal standards which made Desmond bristle in annoyance.

                Desmond shot Shaun a quick glare while he ripped the foil off his burger, ticked off that the rest of the team went off and left him with this British ass.

"Quit being an arse, this is what you wanted isn't it?" Shaun nudged Desmond in the elbow then proceeded to open up his burger too.

                 Desmond shrugged biting his burger with a grimace. The taste was greasy but pleasant and it wasn't the thing making him grimace. The object of his annoyance was currently grinning while he bite into his burger taking almost half in the first bite. Desmond found himself watching unintentionally hard when Shaun licked his lips, eyes following the motion of his tongue as it traveled across his bottom lip before darting back into Shaun 's mouth.

Shaun smirked at Desmond's reaction however his smile wavered as a mischievous smile that would have put the Joker to shame grew on Desmond's face.

                Desmond took his drink, twirled the straw for a few seconds, before pulling it into his mouth, he looked at Shaun for a moment for a moment with half-lidded eyes before closing his eyes he hummed and sucked the straw drinking a few gulps of soda before letting go of the straw with an exaggerated pop. Desmond grinned at Shaun daring him to top it.

Shaun furrowed his eyebrows but was still smirking. "Two can play at that game" he mumbled before picking up one of his fries. He dipped it in ketchup a few times all while maintaining a lust filled gaze with Desmond. He then tilted his head back, letting the ketchup drip and onto his outstretched tongue before dropping the entire fry in his mouth and swallowed without chewing. To finish the sexually frustrating act he uttered a low groan, a groan that left his mouth dry and his mind reeling.

                The move was perfect except for one thing and Desmond took advantage of it when his wits returned to him. Quickly he reached out a finger to wipe off the drops of ketchup on Shaun's bottom lip. he prolonged the movement of his finger, dragging Shaun's bottom lip lightly as he collected the neglected sauce. Then as an extra measure he licked the sauce from his finger winking at Shaun as he did so. Shaun colored a shade of red at the gesture then quickly gained back his composure. he turned back to his food and ate in silence. Desmond, thinking he won the impromptu lust game , returned to eating his burger with renewed vigor munching away happily until he felt a hand on his knee. Out of his peripheral he saw Shaun eating his burger as normal as normal can be. Desmond knew what Shaun was playing at so he decided to show no sign of it bothering him. At first it was fine almost funny how Shaun's hand crept up his thigh at a sluggish pace. However it became harder to focus on the now lukewarm burger when Shaun's hand the more sensitive section of his thigh located halfway from where his jeans are getting too tight for comfort. Shaun by contrast was looking normal and happy, sipping his soda without a care in the world the smug bastard. To add to the frustration Shaun's thumb has started moving in this painstaking cruel climb to Desmond's loss of Dignity. Each flick of Shaun's thumb sent sparks of lust all through Desmond making him blush heavily despite himself. "All right you win, bastard" Desmond managed to grit out when Shaun's hand was inches away from Desmond's obvious and straining erection.

"If I've won, where's my prize?" Shaun hand jumped the remaining space and stroked the seam.

                Desmond groaned and tried to cover it up by gulping down an unnecessary amount of soda. "What do you want then?" He gritted out while biting to keep from groaning any more at Shaun's infernal teasing.

Shaun laughed, a laugh that Desmond heard whenever Shaun got what he wanted. "I'll come collect my prize another time. Eat your burger before it gets cold." Shaun ordered and let his hand drift away leaving Desmond cold and wanting. How the fuck was he supposed to eat with a promise like that looming over him?

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a sequel to this but I'm not sure, comments would be appreciated on that. Hope you enjoyed this little fic!


End file.
